The Hunter
by EyeCandy1
Summary: New chapter up! one to come soon...I'm not great with summerys so here i go...What would happen if the power of the ring wasn't in a gold band but flesh...Legolas romance little
1. the beggining or is i the end?

This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think…I don't own lord of the rings though I do own the characters I put in it…

…The grass itched at her face, as she lay on it. The ground surprisingly soft, for when she had hit it, it seemed as hard as rock. Her eyes opened, the light shone directly into them blinding her from the world for a moment. Rolling over one to her back every muscle in her body reeked with a feeling of pain and tenderness, she could feel the soft trickle of blood flowing down her cheek and the dull pain of bruises in various places.

It was strange; the last thing that she remembered was sitting below a Loral tree reading a book, her hounds beside her. And then there was that terrifying scream, and a voice that would freeze fire making her blood run cold…

…You cannot hide for ever…I will find you my precious…and when I do…blood will run…

…Hot tears rolled down the side of her face, she had never let herself come to such an emotion before. Crying was for the weak, and she was to be strong. But the voice played threw out her mind, as if it made blood spill from her ears. Silently she cried her self to sleep…

…Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, stood, his back stiff as a board. He was not happy with the new presented to him. The beauty that stood with her head bowed in front of him did not entrance him, as she should. This woman was to be his betrothed, her name was Fawn Springfrost, and she was a gem among gems. Her hair silver and white, but not with age, her eyes the deep crystal blue and would hound many hearts in dreams to come and dreams still fresh, her form was as wispy as a willow, it easily bended and was thin and graceful, she was what would be the perfect idea of feminine beauty, flawless skin and lush dark lips, and a full figure. 

"I must go…I'm sorry I could not stay longer Lady Fawn…but I fear my horse needs tending to…" Legolas strode off before any other suggestions could be made. He walked into the Stables kept at Rivendell, the sweet smell of horseflesh and hay filling his senses. He walked up to one of the stalls, were a big blood bay to up residence. Entering the stall Legolas cooed the sweat-flecked animal down something had made the horse high strung in the last few moments. Legolas started to tack up the animal, taking a considerable amount of time in doing so…

…Her senses were still asleep for the sound of hounds baying at the wind only reached her ears not her mind. In the dream behind the closed eyes, she was home, a home she did not know but never the less it was the place she called home. Walls of fire were built up high, blood-wrenching screams could be heard coming form the innocent mouths of children who only knew this terror in their story books. She could do nothing but watch as they rushed by her running for more then their lives but for their spirits. Bile inched its way up as the smell of burning flesh reached her. Involuntary tears started to flow down her soot stained cheeks, reality had crashed threw her dreams, she was not dreaming of the future, nor was she dreaming of a parallel world. These were her people, and while she slept in a green grass forest, they were being slaughtered in their warm beds of down…Then it was that face, a face that even a mother could not love…cast in shadow, of the black hooded cloak, the armored hand reached out to her…

…Do you see the lengths I go to to find you precious…how many more life's will you ask me to take?…

Before she could answer her hounds came over the hill…charging in from the north. Then they two were gone, the black figure disappeared as her eyes opened and her ears caught the sounds of the hounds. Bringing her self up from her sleeping position, she smiled…her hounds had followed her…Again she heard the sounds, and again fear came up into her belly, they carried the same sound that the hooded figure did as well. His blood ran in the blood of the predator, and she was the pray. Some how her legs managed to pick her up, carrying her as swiftly as a doe threw a Forrest. Her heart pounded in her chest as the heat of the hunt had only just begun, she looked over her shoulder, they're eyes a red that burned into her and they bore down…

…Legolas continued on the ride threw the Forrest. Suddenly he stood up in the leathers of his saddle, the sound of the hounds had caught his ear, but that would catch even a dwarf's ear. What he heard was the faint sound of labored breathing, the pray was not an animal but human like. His eyes searched the landscape around him, looking for the battle. The swift movement in the shadows caught his eye, wheeling around his horse he headed off in a charge…

…She ran, jumping over fallen logs as they lay in her path. She dare not stop for no matter how great the fear for her life was in her, her legs could not with stand getting back up again. She turned her head as she heard the air being split by the sharp tip of an arrow. The hound farthest from her stumbled and fell dead to the ground, the wind already claming it's soul for it's own. Two more went down after the one, but the ground planned a cruel fate for her as the roots from the oak trees caught her feet and she tumbled to the ground, she let out a cry when she felt the ivory teeth of the hound sink in to her. She didn't understand, why could she not fight this, why could she not fight them. It was as if the fear she felt for the hooded figure entrapped her into a weak and helpless form. Again arrows shot out of the sky, she still could not see who or what for that matter shot the arrows, for the light still shone directly into her eyes. On hit the hound in its heart, the teeth clenched once more around her leg before she was released. They were dead, all nine, their bodies already taken into the wind, earth, water, and fire.

"Are you alright Lady?" the female glanced over her shoulder. He stood tall, his hand extended towards her, childhood memories range threw her head…to meet a stranger on the road unknown is to ask for a death that is given un freely…she knew the saying to be true, not from second hand but from experience. Her legs found strength as she moved away from the man. The attacks from the ground made her weary of were she put her feet. Climbing up on one of the stone alters, she watched for signs of what she called a Hunter…

…Legolas was baffled by the woman's retreat, he had to collect her and take her beck to rivendell. He let a small laugh escape from him; a weak woman such as her could probably find company with a lady such as Fawn. He banished the idea, it was I'll to think of his betrothed that was, and ill to think of the stranger as such as well. He set of at a walk, straight down the path the pray had flown. He found her in the shadows of on of the ruins. "Come lady, I will take you home and tend to your wounds, as small as they are they are made by magic and could be deadly…" Again he held out his hand for her to take, to climb up on his horse. She stood; the doeskin she wore wrapped around her just sufficiently enough to keep either her or Legolas from going red.

"A dell amoray, A dell amoray scoventalea, aye Mortia, a gaia aria dema soulaita hi gae aye Mortia…" the language she spook was like no other language he heard, it was not Elvish but still sounded so much like it.

"Lady I'm sorry I don't understand."

"Aye Mortia, a gaia dorian Mortia, a Mortia…" she spat on the ground trying to emphasis her words… "A soruld borial peri oi tormellion peri caira peri hi harinda o bie Mortia, A GAIA ARIA DEMA SOULAITA HI GAR AYE MORTIA!"

Legolas still simply held out his hand getting impatient for her to take it so they could be on their way, he shifted his weight. She caught the movement and acted quickly trying to save herself from a death she knew all to well. She thrashed out, a kick landing on Legolas's head and a punch winding him in the chest. He fell from his saddle unconchess…

Well what do you think? Please r/r


	2. Rest

LOL thanks for the reviews keep them coming, I'll do a check on the grammar…at least it isn't spelling…two out of three isn't that bad for reviews…

She stood over him, tucking her hair behind her ears. He couldn't be a Hunter, he looked so much like a child, his hair a light gold, his face pale and some what innocent, and his eyes, which where closed at that moment where most intriguing, a deep blue, they did not seem like they could be that of a foreign hunter or of that of the hooded man. 

She bent down over him and started checking his pockets for any valuables. Her eyes came to a necklace that rested between his collarbones. She fingered it; it would fetch a pretty penny at market or trade. As she looked at it she rubbed her fingers over the bits of silver and emeralds, set in a Celtic design. A feeling of magic jolted threw her, she cocked her head, puzzled by the trinket, and it felt familiar like the feeling you get when you know it's time to meet up with an old friend. She smiled, as an image formed in her mind. Gailderla, an enchantress that would often visit her Keep, Gailderla was an Elf from another place, were it was she came from she would never say. But if she left you knew that in time she would always come back, until one day she didn't.

She threw the necklace back down at him it was his by right and would stay that way. This man might have some connection with Gailderla, and if he did, she could possibly find out what she was doing here. She picked up the body of the elf and tossed him on top of his horse, slung over the back like he was her kill. She mounted on top following the tracks of the man left behind him…

…Coming to the end of the path, in her view was a village possibly not a village but something more. Water running beside it and green all around it she knew that this place was called Rivendell. The horse picked up it's pace, causing her to smile. So this is where the boy man must live then. She continued forward, the wound on her leg starting to catch up with the rest of her body. A cold sweat had broken out over her, there was more to the wound then just puncture marks from the teeth of the hound. Her eyes continued to drift from open to close; the only thought in her mind was that she was thankful that the horse knew its way. Then it was black…

Legolas woke up in his chambers at Rivendell. The warm sun on his face a refreshing change from the cool air of his previous travels. 

"I'm glad to see that you are awake Legolas." He turned his head, eyes falling of the small female elf.

"It's good to be awake Lady Fawn." She let out a laugh.

"You need not be so formal Legolas. We are in your private chambers, and besides that, we are practically married."

Legolas closed his eyes again, wishing he could close his ears. She had put him in a tight corner, he did not wish to say anything to make her sad or angry for that matter yet he also did not wish to lead her on in an idea that he to was looking forward to their marriage. 

He nodded and sat up. "How has your stay been at Rivendell then?" He watched her fold a piece of embroidery that she was working one.

"It's been nice to get away from home, the elves here are wonderful…." As Fawn continued talking, Legolas's mind wandered to the woman he had encounter on his ride. He felt his chest and his neck where the punch and kick had landed. There was nothing, no mark, no bruise, if there was no mark from an injury then how on middle earth had he rendered unconchess.

"Lady Fawn, was their any one around when they found me?"

Fawn laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "Found you Legolas, no one found you. You were brought here by some Elvin girl who was half dead."  She smiled at him batting her eye, "Wouldn't be surprised if she was right now, she had a nasty bite wound in her leg…" Legolas got up, putting on his shirt he ran out of the room. "Legolas? Darling? Where are you going?"…

The girl woke up, her eyes adjusting to the light filtering into her room. Her leg felt sore and tense from her wound, but no pain shot out from it. She looked under the covers some one had healed it; they had also healed the cut on her face. She let out a sigh and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped when they reached Legolas who stood in the doorway. He smiled, she was a beauty to look at, and he couldn't help but think that. Her hair a dark red, you could mistake it for black easily but there was too much fire in it to be called such. Her skin as pail as the moon, her lips naturally dark and her figure, definitely female, but had a look that called power to it. The most entrancing part of her was her eyes, framed by a fine brow, and dark lashes. One of them was an ice blue the other an emerald green. 

"I'm glad to see that your not dead lady." The girl opened her mouth to say something in return, but bit it back as a grin emerged on her face. 

"I see you have found our sleeping beauty Legolas."  Gailderla stood beside him, 

"Hello Gailderla. I have not seen you since I got back." He placed a kiss on her cheek. Gailderla was the resident enchanters; she dealt with the healing work, as well as magic.

"It is good to see you Legolas, though you gave me a fright when you were towed in on horse back."

They both looked back at the girl. "Elesia Gailderla, Elesia." 

Gailderla walked forward, sweeping the girl up in her arms…"Ohhh arimia oiu, uio borlinia keo, uio borlinia keo." Legolas stood puzzled. It seemed that the girl and Gailderla knew each other, what was even more puzzling was the language that they were speaking. "Poor Legolas, he doesn't understand a single thing. Perhaps we shall do something about that." She put a hand to the girl's neck, nothing happened, or at least nothing seemed to happen. "Heapina leta languaia." She turned back to Legolas, "You can talk to each other now…"

The girl grabbed her arm. "Do not go Gailderla, I do not know him, and I've yet to talk to you some more." 

Gailderla ran fingers threw the girls hair. "We will talk soon little one. But I'm sure this man has a few question to ask you."  With that Gailderla got up and left.

Legolas stood, uneasy under the girls gaze. "Well, you gave me quite a scare when I saw those blood hounds after you."

The girl blinked. "You gave me more of a scare Hunter." Legolas moved to sit down.

"I'm no hunter, well on occasional days a choose to hunt, but I hunt no females lady."

She shook her head. "Then you are not the Hunter that I talk about…" 

He interrupted her. "And what kind of hunter am I not?"

"The Hunters that I talk about are from my world. They defend their people with the blade and with their mind. They keep danger out, and are our voice. My father was a Hunter; it is the most respected position in all of Dire." She gleamed with pride when she spook of her father.

"We have the same position her as well lady. Except they go by the title of Prince." 

She scoffed at the word Prince, giving a role of her eyes. "We also have what you talk of. A Prince, on that thinks he rules by his mind but he steals from us. He thinks that his women should be on her knees when she is around him. That he alone is the pride of the land, that he alone represents the people."

"I am a Prince lady."

"Then you are defiantly not what I expected from your boy face. Besides know sane Draconian would admit to being a Prince."

"Well, I remind you that I am not a…" he stumbled… "Draconian, I am an Elf."

She nodded her head. "Well put Legolas, perhaps you should show me that princes her in Rivendell are different from the ones back home."

He felt odd defending his position, not the same feeling he felt when he was talking to Fawn. "Were are you from exactly?"

Her eye continued to look around the room. "Dire, its part of Vermilion."

"And you are?"

She let a small laugh escape; it was an odd game he played. "A Draconian. I have heard of elves, " She stated, "I am wondering if you have heard of us?"

Legolas nodded.

 "In book, there is often reference to an old race called Draconian. Made from the blood of dragons."

She nodded her head and smiled. "Just as elves were made from the earth. Along with the different elements of course."

She looked at him, a fine eyebrow raised. "What do you really want to ask Legolas?"

"How did a woman of your size knock me out of my saddle rendered me unconchess when he herself had just received a wound and fled danger?"

"You have two pressure points that if hit roughly at the same moment it will make anyone look dead. Elves no exception to the rule, one is in your chest, just above your heart, the other just below your neck. My father taught it to me incase I ever needed It." She sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me Legolas, I'm quite tired and wouldn't mind some rest."

He nodded his head ad took the dismissal. "As you wish lady." He turned when he heard her laugh.

"You keep calling me that. My name is not lady, it's Alorie."

Well I hope this clears a little up for you but still please review, I'll post more soon, real soon…


	3. Kaleus

K I did a name change but it Fan Fiction won't let me update is so, Gabriel's new name is Alorie…hope you fine people like the new chapter…Please please Review. I really want to know what people think of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, no matter how much I do want to. I don't own the Movie LOTR no matter how much I wish I were in it

I do own all new characters, plot line, and other things like that

Author: EyeCandy

Alorie woke up in her bed. Her body filled with the heat of the dream, the bile that she had kept down these few days came up, making her diver form her room, the contents removing it's self from her body. She ached with a dull pain in her back, burses on her side. She couldn't rid her kind of the smell of burning flesh from her mind. The knock on the door woke her out of the trance she was in. 

"Lady?" She answered the door, a steward stood in front of her. An odd look on his face as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm to tell you that breakfast will be served soon…Lady are you well?"

Alorie nodded her head and shut the door, not meaning to be rude. She flopped back down on the bed, not being able to sleep more she got up finding clothing that Gailderla had left her, She put on the green full skirt, the white peasant shirt and a black velvet chemise to go over top. Running her hands down the length of the soft fabric she collected her self and walked out the door. Sooner than she had thought she became quite confused with all the twists and turns of Rivendell. She followed the sounds of voices that she heard, but only found herself coming to dead ends. Taking a moment she leaned on one of the rails, looking out over the crystal blue river underneath her. She sighed a smile playing on her berry red lips. She lifted her face to the wind letting breeze carry her hair cooling her body down.

"You must be Alorie, we do not often get such beauties as your self here in Rivendell." A tall Elvin man rested on one of the doors ways, which happened to be her only exit. "You seem lost Beauty. Perhaps I may assist you." 

He gave a smile, one that reminded Alorie of the gamblers that used that same smile when they were coming to a hand that benefited them the most, like they had struck gold. She regained her posture, not liking being found in a moment of weakness, which seemed to be happening to her more often than she could count.

"I assure you sir, that I'm doing just fine on my own. I only stopped to take a look at the view, it is quite beautiful."

"What I'm seeing right now is more beautiful than what I see every day."

"You should learn to appreciate the more simpler things in life."

"I do, but here I like more exotic things, like your eyes. I must admit I have never seen eyes like yours before, it's a rather unusual deformity."

"Who said it was a deformity?"

"I only assumed…"

"Well you assumed wrong, there is nothing wrong with having eyes that are different colors. I can see out of them as clearly as any one else with eyes."

"I did not mean to insult you…." He thought better than to get into a verbal fight with her. "I'm Kaleus, you brought my cousin home on the back of his horse."

"You are related to Legolas?"

"Yes Beauty, I am."

"Then that explains why you do not call me by my name. Which I must admit I prefer over any other name." He laughed at that

"You are quite the catch aren't you." ~and a hunt that I will enjoy~ 

She sighed and waited to get by, he was blocking the doorway. "If you'll let me pass…"

"Like I said before Alorie, you look lost, may I be of some assistance."

"And like I said before Kaleus. I'm doing quite fine on my own." Again he laughed

"Then why Beauty are you at this end of the manor and the eating hall at the other?" He had caught her, and he knew it. "I will take you for I'm going there my self." He offered her his arm. Alorie simply stared at it.

"I can walk my self, I'm no old woman."

"That I can also see."…

She entered the room just behind Kaleus, Finding the food she filled her plate, occasionally checking what it was she put on there. She sat down at the far end of the table and tucked in, Just as she was about to take her first bite of food in days some on sat down beside her and started talking.

"You must be Alorie. My husband saved you the other day. Isn't he wonderful, with those eyes, and that hair? Any way, I thought that I should come and say high. My Names is Fawn, but my friends normally call me Lady Fawn…oh dear, are you really going to eat all of that? I mean you are just one…one…what are you exactly?"

"Hungry" Alorie put the fork in her mouth and savored the food. Not noticing the Lady Fawn talking to her she paid full attention to her food.

Arwen entered the room, laughing at the sight, of Lady Fawn happily chatting away and her companion happily eating, not giving a whim about the buzz in her ear. She finished serving her self some food from the table and went to sit down next to the new comer. Who had the attention of Kaleus she noted as well.

"Lady Fawn, it's good to see you. I heard that life took a turn for the better with you, is the date set yet?" Arwen out a tone in her voice, one of sarcasm and taunting, she and The Lady Fawn did not get along, and all of the court at Rivendell knew it. "Poor Legolas, it's going to be hard for him to settle down, so used to doing as her wishes, not giving a whim about another while on a quest. How ever will the married life agree with him?" Lady Fawn said nothing in return she was speechless. Arwen caught the smile playing on Alorie's lips. "And you must be Alorie are you not? I was just talking to Gailderla, she said that I should keep an eye on you."

"And your name then? I make it a point to know the names of the people who watch me."

"Arwen."

"Arwen Elvenstar?"  She nodded. "I have heard about you."

"And I hope all of it good."

"Now that I can not say."

Arwen laughed. "A woman with a sense of humor. It will be good to have you around Alorie."

Some time while the two young women were talking lady fawn had removed herself from their sight, sickened by the disrespect shown to her.

"When are you due Arwen."

A hand rested on Arwen's belly. "I have not told any one, I don't see how you should know."

Alorie blushed. "It's just something we are able to do. It's very rare that one of my kind gets with child so when the moment comes the whole town knows."

Arwen sighed with sheer happiness about her situation, and filled Alorie in on all.

~

I know shitty short…I'll make a longer one…that and I didn't realize people liked the story…wow, I'm obliviouse.

Well r/r


End file.
